


The Brotherhood didn't prepare me for this

by Chaoskitten



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Assassin's Creed crossover, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but a bad one, no betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/pseuds/Chaoskitten
Summary: The Saphael soulmate AU with Assassin twist nobody asked for.What if Simon was training to be an Assassin before the whole Shadowhunter thing went down?Came to me in a migraine induced dream like most of my bad ideas do.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Brotherhood didn't prepare me for this

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't watched Shadowhunters in ages but I have read A LOT of fanfictions. And I also never finished the show since it became just too much drama for me. And not enough gay. But luckily we have fanfiction authors to change that.  
> I also have minimal knowledge on assassin's creed, basically only from watching a few friends play it and seeing a movie once.  
> But what i lack in knowledge i make up twice for in enthusiasm,so here we go:

Disclaimer: Shadowhunters and Assassin's Creed belong to other people, I just play with the Characters and ideas a bit.

Being kidnapped isn't really on Simons top ten list of good times. It's actually very very low on his list. Still it could be worse he reasons. At least Clary wasn't captured along with him. The brotherhood would be dismayed that he was captured so easily, and he still can't explain it himself. The Creed had trained him for years now, and still he had been taken hostage easily, it didn't make sense. He didn't hear them coming, didn't see them.

There is a sound behind him and before he can overthink it he whirls around and throws the knife.  
His aim is off, and it doesn't meet the heart of the person standing behind him but it should at least buy him some time. Enough to climb the wall, crash the window, escape.

But instead of clutching their wound or dropping down the man just chuckles darkly. And then he pulls the knife out. Like it didn't just stick in his flesh. Simon can see the blood on it so it's definitely not a trick knife. What the fuck?

Simon laughs uncomfortably, not sure how to react so he goes back to the basics. Act human, act foolish, blend in, hope to survive whatever this is.

"Knife to meet you." He beams at the person, as if he hadn't just tried to assassinate him.  
The other flinches and wow, Simon didn't anticipate that reaction, he could have made a worse pun. He's pretty proud of this one actually.

"Dios, not you." Oh. Yeah that explains the reaction. Huh, fate really is a bitch.

But before either of them can say anymore there is a second person coming and the man *Raphael* she calls him, leaves. He doesn't even look back, but then again he probably expects Simon to be dead soon.

It's all downhill from there and before everything can register for him there is a commotion and Raphael is back and then he is being pushed through tunnels and there is a knife at his throat and even if he could probably break free it's all too much.  
He turns around to thank the vampire but is met with a cold stare and the words 'you mean nothing' hall back in his ears for a long time as he flees with Clary and the other Shadowhunters over the roofs.

So apparently Vampires are a thing along with all the other stuff that goes bump in the night. The Creed certainly didn't train him for this. Simon groans at Clary's enthusiasm and just wants to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was quite obvious for Simon that something was wrong with him but he couldn't figure out what. The constant hunger and the hallucinations he could somehow deal with when it was training in a controlled environment, but this was neither. He was losing his mind over the possibilities of everything that had been revealed and he was pretty sure he was turning into a Vampire himself.  
He didn't dare contact the Brotherhood about it. He wasn't sure if it was self preservation or the fear of revealing a world that they would deem disposable. If his studies had shown him something, it was most often men that were monsters. The Creed didn't seem to know about the so-called Shadow world so who knew what they would do if they found out. A threat is a threat no matter the circumstances, and would they see those Downworlders as innocent or would they try to get rid of them?  
And his soulmate. If he really was his soulmate. But the words fit and if the others -Raphaels- reaction had been any indication his thoughtless blunder probably fit words somewhere on his body as well.  
The Creed had trained them that soulmates didn't matter, their occupation one that kept them in the shadows and away from human interaction most of the time. But knowing that he bore the words that the Vampire spoke, he couldn't fully ignore it.

Clary, as it turned out, was too deep into this new world to make time for him. And he understood, after all, how often had he abandoned her or been unavailable due to training and practice missions. So set on following the footsteps his father had left for him before his death, to even question the devotion.  
So without anyone to turn to, he did the only thing that was left.  
He went back to the Hotel. He only meant to take a peak. Climb a wall, look through a window, figure out what was going on.  
Instead he got himself killed, because of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When he awoke again his first thought, after digging himself out of the damp earth, was that now he'd never get his blade. But he would get to keep all his fingers which made playing the guitar easier.  
The next thing he registered was the immense thirst. 

Raphael takes him.back to the hotel and if he is impressed with Simon's stoic acceptance of his fate, he doesn't show it. He gets a tour, an introduction to the few vampires who are around and then is shown to a room. His new room.

Well he had worse commodities.

He doesn't question Raphael about the soulmark and Raphael doesnt bring it up. It's for the better, he tells himself, after all he never thought he would get a soulmate anyways. 

~~~~~~~~~

The first days are hard, and he finds himself fleeing into Clarys new world a lot.  
He cloakes his Assassin abilities as new Vampire abilities and tries to help them. Goes on missions with them. Follows and observes.  
But what he sees doesn't sit right with him.  
The Creed is all about protecting the innocent and being a creature of the night himself now, he just can't see how these Shadowhunters can decree them all the same and below them. How they can look at Vampires, Werewolves, Seelies and Warlocks and see a threat.  
He's seen a lot about the errors of men and he thinks he sees those same in the Shadowhunters as well.

So he starts spending more time with the Vampires and if anyone is surprised at his easy adaptation of the new lifestyle, well he had a lot of training about blending in but he is not gonna tell them about that now, is he?  
He acts up his stumbling around a bit more though, just to make sure.

He enjoys sitting on top of the hotel a lot more than is probably normal for a former mundane. Seeing the world like this always puts him at peace. He never perfected the jump, but he was one of the best when it came to all kinds of climbing exercises. Parkour as he'd like to call it.

He should go back and train, feed, make himself seen so nobody grows suspicious. But watching the city bustle underneath him has an oddly calming property on him. He gets lost in the noises and lights dancing through the night.

He blames this for jumping when a hand suddenly falls on his shoulder.

"Jeez." He wheezes out

"You wouldn't be so surprised if you spent more time training your hearing abilities." Simon has half a mind to argue, because hearing is what they trained onto him for hours at the Creed. But then he remembers that nobody is supposed to know that so he just shrugs. 

"Your Shadowhunters are here for you." The distaste in the words is almost palpable and Simon just nodds and follows inside.

~~~~~~~~

Clary asks him to free Camille. And for the first time in all their friendship he sees the corruption of men in her as well.  
He refuses.

"What do you mean no? We have to wake up my mum!"

"Clary she is dangerous. She killed me."

"Don't worry, we can handle her. We won't let her harm you." Isabelle chimes in from the side and Simon almost laughs. He's not afraid of Camille, he knows he could take her on with his knowledge and newfound vampiristic abilities. But Camille hurts innocents and even if he can no longer be a part of the Brotherhood, he is not willing to abandon the code. 

"This isn't about me. This is about all those that Camille could hurt if you let her escape." He grit out.

"But we won't let her escape!" Clary shouts and it's almost too much for his new sensitive hearing. He shakes his head at her.

"Find another way. I won't help you." 

Turning around from his best friend is one of the hardest things he ever had to do, and that includes the three days he once spent camped out in an abandoned barn without food, waiting for his first target to show up to their meeting point.

But he can't let his actions hurt innocent people. 

The clan shows no obvious signs of having listened to their conversation but he is sure they did anyway.  
Maybe they take it as loyalty to them. Maybe it somehow is. He always longed to be part of something bigger and if the Brotherhood is no longer an option, he can at least be part of this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He doesn't hear from Clary for a few days after his refusal to help but eventually she texts him, tells him they found another way and apologies.  
He accepts, but makes sure to be careful.  
He joins the Shadowhunters on a few missions now and again and it feels good to be able to show off his abilities to the fullest instead of having to hold back all the time.

He still trains when he is home at the Hotel, mostly with Raphael but also with other members of the Clan.  
And if anyone is suspicious of his various skills from his days as an Assassin in training, they don't let it show.

He starts training with Raphael again, a few months after being turned. They still havent talked about the Soulmate situation but Simon thinks he can wait for it a bit longer. They have eternity and Raphael still avoids being alone with him for too long.  
He will give it another few weeks at least.

~~~~~~~~~~

Simon tries to dodge the training knives being thrown at him, but he hasn't quite gotten the hang of it yet. His vampire speed and agility clashed with his assassin training in a way he didn't think possible a few months ago.  
Then again a few months ago he wouldn't have thought vampires are a possibility.  
This train of thought makes him lose concentration for just long enough for one of the training knives to actually imbed itself into his shoulder and he flinches automatically.  
Immediately Raphael is on him muttering about distractions and being more careful but all Simon can think of is the words still burned into his skin.  
He didn't think he'd get this chance. Most assassin's never do, the way this life is, they are taught to ignore their words. But he's not bound to the Creed anymore. He's part of the Night Children now. Maybe he can have this chance after all.

"Knife to meet you" he whispers into the almost nonexistent space between them,where Raphael is still inspecting the already healing wound in his shoulder.

To his surprise, the vampire doesn't let go and flees immediately. His body seems to freeze for a second but he doesn't let go.

"So are we gonna talk about that?" Simon feels braver than he ever felt. 

An almost indiscernible expression flies over Raphael's face. Guilt. But he nods anyways. Defeated.  
No person should look sad at the prospect of their soulmate, Simon thinks.

"We don't have to.." he starts up but is met with a hand over his mouth before he can finish the sentence.

"We do. I think I owe you that at least." There is that guilt again that he saw earlier. Raphael simply motions to follow him and Simon does.

They go back to Raphael's room, which makes sense. It's bigger, more opportunity to put space between them.  
So it comes as quite a surprise when the other pulls him to one of the sofas and sits next to him.

He waits for Raphael to start the conversation. He is good at waiting. Has to be.

"We are soulmates." Raphael's voice sounds thin and afraid and Simon hates it.

"I have your words, and I guess you have mine?" Raphael nods at Simon's question, his face scrunched in what must be agony.

"I'm sorry it's me." Simon says before he can stop himself. The echo of 'not you' faintly in his head. He lowers his eyes, doesn't want to see the rejection in the others face.

"Don't be." Raphael's voice is unsure but the strength with which he suddenly grips his hands is anything but.  
"It's a ridiculous pun." He admits.  
Simon can't help but chuckle. He agrees.

"I never thought I would have you." Simon admits, his voice timid. 

"Me neither." Raphael admits, his hands stay in Simons and it helps keep both of them grounded. "It's been a long time" and Simon aches to sooth the hurt in his voice.

There is a silence between them after this but it doesn't feel so heavy anymore.

"I'm asexual." Raphael's voice breaks the silence.

Simon looks up into the others face and he hates how insecure he looks.

"Okay." He simply says and smiles.

"It means i don't want to have sex." 

"I know." Simon just keeps smiling at him, squeezing his hands.

"If you still want to try…" 

"I do." Simon interrupts him. Raphael gives him a tentative smile.

They will be okay, Simon thinks.


End file.
